


Safe and Sound

by SuckItStrider



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Chief has like one line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckItStrider/pseuds/SuckItStrider
Summary: Today has just been a rough day all around, i think we all need a little soft Art Police





	Safe and Sound

“Hey Chief, what should we do about him?”  
“This looks like something you can handle, why don't you go do what you do best”

\- - -  
Consciousness slowly fades in, and as it does so Bart sees a peculiar face kneeling over him.

Months of conditioning take over and he flinched away, attempting to scramble backwards, but only hits the wall behind him.

“Woah, hey! You're okay! I promise!”

The face pulls back, and as it does, Bart can get a clearer look at the odd man in front of him. 

He's wearing suspenders, an eye patch, and, weirdly, is completely monochrome.

\- - -  
Pulling the shock blanket around the other man's shoulders, Smith lets his hand stay on his shoulder, in an attempt to give comfort. The entire time he had been awake, the other man had been trembling, but with the heavy weight of the blanket and a reassuring force of authority keeping him safe, his shivering dies down.

“Feel free to talk whenever you're ready, I'm a good listener and I'm sure whatever you say will be a big big help!”

His gaze stays on the hand still on his shoulder as Smith talks. Smith briefly considers removing it, but before he can, the man sitting before him looks up, and something like grateful tears fill his eyes.

\- - -

Bart can't bring himself to form coherent thoughts, let alone spoken words, but something about this seems alright. It's been so long since he felt safe, he almost doesn't understand what this is.

“Would you like a hug? I know whatever you've been going through has been rough.”

Bart tentatively nods, and the policeman gives him a faint smile as he slowly, carefully wraps his arms around him. 

Bart can't remember what had happened but he feels so safe and secure in these arms that he thinks maybe everything could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Is reading switching 3rd person limited narratives any good?  
> Please let me know


End file.
